


Twelve and a half Times Silver didn't meet the Doctor and One and half Times he did

by Annariel



Category: Doctor Who, Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annariel/pseuds/Annariel
Summary: From the Celestial Toymaker, through the Time War, to the Pandorica.  Silver is often on the fringes of the Doctor's adventures.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisbluespirit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluespirit/gifts).



Silver rewarded his efforts, which had not been inconsiderable, with a cup of tea. The tea didn't have any actual effect on him, but the simple fact of it and the ritual counted.

They had been watching the Toymaker's set up for a while and there had been debates about the best approach to winding up the operation. In the end, Silver was pleased with the way a few simple nudges, slowing down the movement of the Trilogic Game here, arranging for something to be a little more slippery than it might otherwise have been there, had achieved the necessary effect without any apparent overt intervention.

He sighed as he inhaled the aroma of Jasmine and then glanced up across the tea room. One of the other patrons, a respectable looking old man in traditional dress turned to smile at him. Instead of the oriental features of the rest of the clientele this particular mandarin was white with an all too familiar look. Silver blinked, and the man was gone


	2. Two

Silver walked through the web-filled tunnels trying to sense the source of the breakthrough. It was a little like walking through a fog or attempting to make out words amid the static of distorted radio. The attack from the Great Intelligence had been so huge that temporal distortion radiated out in its wake.

Silver's sense latched onto something and he allowed himself a smile as he exited the tunnel. He was at Knightsbridge station.

"Of course," he muttered to himself.

He didn't need a torch to illuminate the darkness, but for the sake of appearances he crafted one and let the beam shine over the station sign and then onto the platform. Sure enough one of the Intelligence's Yeti pieces sat patiently by a discarded suitcase.

"Captain Knight's I presume," Silver said walking over to the suitcase and picking up the Yeti. It was so like in form to a chess piece that Silver had no doubt it's shape was based on the ancient game.

"Knight's Knight at Knightsbridge," Silver murmured and shook his head.

He tossed the piece into the air and it vanished. The rest of the clean-up he could leave to the humans.


	3. Three

"I expect it's the temporal flux inhibitor," Liz said. "The Doctor's been tinkering with it all morning."

She pointed at a device clamped to the work bench surrounded by wires and instrumentation.

"Oh yes! I think it is," Silver walked over and gingerly moved some of the wiring to get a better look at the set up. "What on Earth is he trying to achieve?"

"Time travel," Liz said shortly. "Only his understanding of a few crucial theoretical concepts has been stolen. Or so he says at least."

"Ah, well, that might explain it." Silver carefully disconnected three wires.

"If you wait, he'll be back in a minute or two and you could talk to him about it."

Silver smiled ruefully. "Best not I think."

Liz shrugged. "Your call, as long as you don't expect me to take the blame."

Silver re-attached the wires in a slightly different configuration. "I don't suppose he'll even notice I was here."


	4. Four

"Inspector Poul. I am surprised to see you looking so well. I also was under the impression I had died."

"Not Poul, I'm afraid," Silver said, "though he will be all right. I've always taken something of an interest in him."

Human minds were not really Silver's area of expertise, but he thought he had instilled just enough reserve in the unfortunate Poul to let him heal in time. Silver felt it would be embarrassing to have a doppleganger who was critically mentally impaired.

"And myself?" D84 asked.

"Well, machines have always been one of my specialties. I think you are going to be just fine now."


	5. Five

Silver ran his hands over the back wall of the Church.

"The trigger is behind here," he said.

Steel took off his coat and rolled up his shirt sleeves. "We had better break it down!"

Silver caught Sapphire's eye and they shared a smile. The direct approach was typical of Steel but then Sapphire held up a hand.

"Listen!"

Silver paused and his smile grew wider. The distinctive wheezing and groaning sound of a Tardis materialising floated up from the crypt.

"Well, I think we can probably leave this particular little mess to the Doctor," he said.


	6. Six

Silver was endlessly fascinated by the inventiveness of time. In this case a doorway built in the same place over several centuries as the building around it was demolished and rebuilt. Now it was boarded up and a display of Roman coins found at the site of the original building was placed in front of it. Once he'd located the pressure point it was a simple matter to replace the coins in the display with counterfeits. Silver smiled, satisfied with his days' work.

"A bit dizzy! A bit dizzy! My dear girl I do not get a bit dizzy!"

"Well, you certainly weren't very steady on your feet back there, I just thought."

"That was because I sensed a disturbance in the very fabric of space and time. Matters of great import are afoot."

"Are you sure it isn't just because we skipped lunch."

Silver decided it was time for a swift exit. He faded out of existence just as the flamboyant figure of the sixth Doctor entered the room, Peri at his heels.

The Doctor stopped up short and glared around the space.

"What now?" Peri asked.

"I could have sworn..." the Doctor said and frowned. "Maybe it was because we skipped lunch."


	7. Seven

"Silver, do something!" Steel demanded.

He picked up one of the large clockwork mice and tossed it back through the dimensional rift.

Silver grappled frantically with the equations embedded in the mice control units. He couldn't understand where they were headed. It seemed to be a doomed planet in the middle of nowhere.

"Silver!" Steel shouted again.

A mouse had slipped past him and through the second rift. There was a sound of howling. Silver briefly thought something terrible was happening and then thought it sounded more like joy. Moments later a Cheetah, riding a horse, burst through the rift, chasing the mouse. Moments later a second Cheetah appeared and then a third. The mice fled back the way they had come into the Toymaker's realm, the Cheetahs in hot pursuit.

"We must follow them," Steel said.

Silver placed a hand on his arm. "The Cheetah people can find their own way home, once they are done. I suspect someone has out-maneuvered the Toymaker."

Steel frowned. "Will they finish the job? We thought we'd dealt with him once before."

Silver shrugged. "That is hard to say."


	8. Eight

Every element had been deployed and still there were not enough of them. The corridor of time was in a state of near collapse. They no longer concerned themselves with minor tears but focused on hauling together the great rips and gaping holes, stitching it together any which way that was possible, utilising anything that was to hand. Silver had lost count of the number of innocents sacrificed simply to stave off the inevitable.

Just once, riding the time winds on the edge of some battle zone, he glimpsed the Doctor. He was young and handsome in a green velvet jacket and he was working in the medical tent. Much like Silver, he was attempting to do the impossible, reversing the effect of temporal fall out with devices never intended for use at all, let lone this one. Silver had other problems on his mind, but the image stayed with him.

A task might be futile, but it could still be worth doing.


	9. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A half?

And then it stopped, suddenly. It was as if a blanket of silence swept through the continuum. Silver followed the time gradient to the last remaining pressure point while around him, his compatriots started the clean up.

"He just left me behind you know," The Moment said when he arrived.

"Well, I expect he had a lot on his mind."

She clicked her tongue in a faintly annoyed fashion.

"You are going to be quite complicated to contain," Silver commented, viewing the box from all angles.

"I am sentient, you know. I have a conscience."

"Not everyone who seeks to use you will have a conscience."

"True," she agreed sadly. Then she smiled slyly. "That's why I picked you."

"My dear young lady," Silver started, but she had already vanished. The box morphed and then a small silver pen clattered to the floor of the barn.

Silver picked it up, engraved upon it were the words `The Pen is Mightier than the Sword.'

Silver tucked it into his pocket and hoped he would never be tempted to use it.


	10. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A half?

"Well I had heard that the Doctor's thirteenth incarnation was female," Silver remarked.

Sapphire and the Doctor continued to circle each other, then they both turned to face him and smiled. It was uncanny.

"I assume there is a time break somewhere! This could be interesting," said the Doctor. Her grin was much cheekier than Sapphire's.

Silver looked around them. They were standing in some kind of junk yard. "I'm afraid it could be almost anything in here. There's so much stuff."

"And a lot of history. I've been to this junk yard several times before."

"I'm afraid," said Sapphire, "I don't think it is the junk yard."

The Doctor reached out and their fingers touched, for a moment time was suspended and then it moved on.

The Doctor smiled a little sadly, "I see. Well, perhaps we can have some fun before Silver uses that pen of his and rewrites reality."


	11. Nine

Silver had not expected that he would _still_ be cleaning up after the Time War and there would _still_ be so much continuing chaos after so much subjective time. He eyed the Reapers gathered about the Church. He wouldn't be able to do anything about them until an operative arrived, if any were available. In the meantime he contented himself with sealing off the area, preventing the time slippage from extending any further than it did already.

It was a holding pattern, but then it felt like they had been maintaining a holding pattern for a long time now. Every time they repaired a breach another was bound to open up somewhere.


	12. Ten

Silver chased after the woman who looked like the Moment.

"Will you just wait a minute," he gasped.

She turned to look at him. She was holding a hugely improbably weapon and had a look of grim determination on her face. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm known as Silver. More importantly, are you aware we're currently trapped in a side universe?"

She hoisted the gun in her hands, "Dimension gun? Not planning on being here long."

Now he looked he could see it was a dimension gun and, even more surprisingly, not actually the cause of the immediate problem.

He took a deep breath. "Interesting. I've identified this as a nexus point and I think you might be able to help resolve it. Tell me, have you ever heard of Donna Noble?"


	13. Eleven

The anomaly that wasn't actually the cause of the current divergent universe was sitting in the Museum Cafe. He or possibly it, had been pretending to drink a cappuchino for three hours. Silver was quite impressed with how well it was managing to pull it off. However, Silver's patience, while vast was finite and eventually he felt obliged to wander over.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

The man looked up, startled and then shrugged diffidently and waved for Silver to sit down.

"Silver," Silver held out his hand. Reflexively the man took it and said "Rory", allowing Silver to do a quick spot check.

"Remarkable," Silver said. "You're an Auton."

The man started. "Well, yes, but also no. It's complicated."

"I'll take that as meaning that you aren't about to shoot me."

"No, I'm just waiting really."

"For what?"

"Err..." Rory hesitated.

"You can trust me, you know." Silver frowned, "That doesn't sound terribly convincing, does it."

Rory shrugged. "I don't suppose it makes a huge difference. I'm waiting for the Pandorica to open."

"Ah!" several things fell into place in Silver's understanding. "You must be the Last Centurian."

Rory nodded. "Yeah, that sort of happened."

"And what happens when the Pandorica opens?"

"Well, hopefully, the Doctor will be able to sort everything out. Bring back the stars, you know."

Silver nodded again. He could probably leave this particular pocket universe to sort itself out in that case. He allowed himself a small smile. It was the last on his list. Finally they were getting back on top of things.


	14. Twelve

"I hope you are not doing anything to harm my people!"

Silver turned to find the Lady Me regarding him coldly. He made his best `who me?' gesture but could tell she wasn't convinced.

"The problem with a Trap Street," he said, "it that it exists only in the minds of people looking at the map."

Me rolled her eyes. "Well, obviously, that's the idea we exploit."

Silver nodded. "So what happens when someone brings the original version of the map into the trap street?"


	15. Thirteen

"Finally I have you in my grasp. My revenge on you both will be sweet."

Silver turned away from the Toymaker to look at the woman standing next to him. Her eyes widened in surprise and then she said.

"Oh! Brilliant!"

Silver thought they were going to have fun.


End file.
